London Bridge Is Falling Down
by Yato
Summary: Honey eyes fluttered open and landed on a mop of blue hair. Glancing down at the azure blankets she was entangled in, she gasped, waking up the young man. Did she just sleep with one of her childhood best friends who just so happened to be a killer. "Why'd you kill her?" Silence. "I already said I can't tell you but I will say you were crazy at that party last night."


_Honey eyes fluttered open and landed on a mop of blue hair. Glancing down at the azure blankets she was entangled in, she gasped, waking up the young man. Did she just sleep with one of her childhood best friends who just so happened to be a killer. "Why'd you kill her?" Silence. "I already said I can't tell you but I will say you were acting crazy at that party last night. After 5 years, Amu has returned to her home town after a traumatizing event at age 12. But when a teenage girl is murdered at a party she and Ikuto attended last night, everyone points fingers at Ikuto and she's the only one willing to defend him._

 **A/N : Woah it's been a hell of a long time since I've written anything Shugo Chara related. I was inspired to write this by a tv drama that was cancelled lol. I won't say which one because you guys might go watch it and cry over the major cliff hanger that shall never be resolved. Anyway here we go. I'll talk more at the end**

Strands of fuchsia hair swayed due to the blowing of the cool, autumn breeze as a set of determined yellow eyes, the color of honey, scrutinized the large school building. Slacking her shoulders, the girl let out a frustrated sigh. "Ugh, everything will be alright. I'll make a great impression and I can carry on with the rest of my high school career." She muttered to herself while observing the affable atmosphere.

Students were bustling here and there while conversing with one another. It was your typical high school setting; the students segregated themselves into their usual cliques and groups.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Hinamori Amu, right?"

Scrunching her eyebrows together, Amu sauntered into the school, ignoring the whispers and disconcerting looks everyone aimed at her. There were plenty of familiar faces, and no matter how harsh the words uttered by other students in hushed tones were, she refused to complain. She just hoped a certain someone wouldn't pop up.

"Hey, dude. Did you watch the news last night?"

"Yeah, things are gonna be a hell of a lot more interesting now."

"The four musketeers are back in action."

The sound of her sneakers squeaking against the floor stopped, her eyes huge. "I'm sure it's n-nothing." Amu muttered underneath her breath, failing miserably at reassuring herself. She resumed walking, looking for her assigned locker. Opening the newly refurbished storage space, she observed the cracked mirror inside. A few pimples here and there, not too bad. She sighed as she pushed up the drooping glasses perched on her nose. She tried to smile but immediately frowned. Braces didn't fit her. Petite hands readjusted the beanie on her head, if she could just look a bit more presentable. She woke up a bit late this morning. What horrible parents, just letting your daughter sleep in-

She caught a flash of blue in her mirror. "No, no, calm down, find your happy place." She rested a hand against her chest, her heart raced as if it were in a track and field event.

"Saaya don't tell me you were friends with...that." Spoke a condescending voice. Amu twirled around, taken aback at the finger pointed in her direction. "Poor thing can barely dress itself." A blonde with cerulean eyes clad in a cobalt dress spat.

Glaring at the blonde, Amu slapped her hand away before seething, "Well you look lovely, who dressed you? The Great Depression?"

Saaya's mouth twitched as she repressed a giggle. "Lulu, you should go on ahead."

"What, you're gonna reconnect with your best friend that ditched you 5 years ago?"

"Please, I just want to let this scum know who rules the school. It is her first day after all." Saaya waved as the blonde walked down the corridor, heels clacking against the tiles.

Amu made a fart noise, unamused, before saying, "I always knew you were sorta a bitch but you ought to have better taste in friends."

"What can I say? I'm a bitch, she's a bitch, thus we had a spiritual connection when we first met."

"Spiritual connection? Is that a euphemism for cat fight?"

Saaya narrowed her eyes and scowled at the students nearby who were whispering, had they no tact? As much as she loved her dear friend Amu she couldn't sacrifice what she earned. "Listen here, loser," She raised her voice and performed her signature, high pitched laugh, which was fake. "Don't think that everything's the same as five years ago. I'm not your friend, got that." Saaya folded her arms and stared at Amu sternly.

The pink headed girl only made another fart noise with a nonchalant look plastered onto her face. Saaya leaned in. "I missed you, you know. And as much as I'd love to celebrate your returning, you came at a bad time."

"Hmm?" Amu turned to place books in her locker. "What do you mean?" Her golden eyes were drunk with curiosity. It was then, Amu was shoved to the floor.

A rather generic girl grabbed hold of Saaya's wrist and yelled, "It's an Emergency! Yuni is having a break down in the bathroom." Saaya rolled her eyes.

"God, did she break up with her boyfriend again?" However, the rosette's question was never answered, she was only hauled through the hallway by her lackey.

Pushing herself off the floor, Amu closed her locker. "That was an eventful start. Maybe that was the climax of my day."

"You're Amu right?" A boy came up to her, nervously laughing to himself. It was eccentric. She nodded and the words that he said next had already formulated in her mind. "How does it feel being best friends with a killer? Did you help him? Bet you had a crush on him up until he murdered his-"

The next ten seconds was so intense, if this were a movie, it'd be played in slow motion. A deep, husky voice interrupted the strange boy's rambling. "My first day back and people are already talking behind my back." Azure eyes glanced at Amu and then at the boy. "You know what they say. Talk shit," Ikuto leaned in and breathed in his ear, "get killed."

The sweet aroma of piss filled the air. Amu couldn't blame the poor boy for wetting himself, she felt like doing the same "W-what are you doing here, Ikuto?"

"So happy to see me you're stuttering?" He stooped down. Leaning in, he brushed his nose against hers, allowing a smirk to spread across his face. Her dilated pupils remained glued to his eyes as her breathing hitched. He was enjoying this, her fear.

"Why would I ever be happy to see some killer psycho?" Honey hues locked with sapphire ones. She would not back down. "You make me sick. Stay away from me." She blinked and her eyes stung. The bell rang. Class was a must. She stomped past Ikuto and down the hallway.

Ikuto frowned and scrunched up his nose. "I suggest you change." He said while turning around, following the sound of Amu's furious stomps. But the frightened boy remained there, like a statue, a smelly statue.

 **A/N: Alright, leave a review please. They encourage me to write chapters. This one was short but future chapters will be longer.**


End file.
